Fuga de sangre
by Valkyrianiss
Summary: Cassandra solo vio un accidente relacionado con ellos una vez, y ya tuvo suficiente. Sin embargo, se ve envuelta en varios asesinatos que le ponen como principal sospechosa, lo que le obliga a investigar a espaldas de todos, y con ayuda de los que una vez tuvo miedo.
1. ¿Por qué cruzó la gallina?

Me había citado hace media hora en el restaurante y seguía sin aparecer. Era un local un tanto desgastado por el tiempo. Algo así como la opción barata para un cumpleaños desastroso, que era lo que sucedía por ahí normalmente, alquilado por un bolsillo tacaño.

Antaño había sido mucho mejor. Algún cumpleaños mío había ocurrido aquí y todo estaba muy animado siempre. Hasta que... Dios, no, no recuerdes eso, por favor, Cassie...

Ahora solo había un par de chicos, que aproximaba serían de mi edad. Jugaban con una máquina arcade del local. Ni siquiera me interesaba lo que fuera, solo servía para tragarse tus monedas.

Por otra parte, los robots del local permanecían apagados. Se contaba que alguna vez fueron vistos encendidos en medio de la noche, aunque los que los vieron estaban borrachos o colocados, así que la historia muy verídica no era. Ni siquiera estaban enchufados, por lo que pude ver.

La puerta chirrió al ser abierta y entró mi primo en escena, unos años mayor que yo. Un recién llegado a la ciudad.

—Hey...— no parecía saber mi nombre, cosas de familia lejana.

—Cassandra.

—Sí, eso... Soy Thomas, tu madre me dio tu número.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Me lo dijo— le miré a los ojos directamente. Yo no debía tener buena cara, ya que pareció sentirse intimidado por un momento—. ¿Alguna razón para venir aquí... A este sitio?

—Eso... Un amigo mío y yo veníamos aquí...— desvió su mirada hacia los robots expuestos y sin vida—. Bueno, más bien a otro local de esta misma empresa. El caso es que nos gustaba la comida, aunque parece que aquí no es lo mismo.

Dijo eso último mirando a su alrededor, descubriendo las enormes manchas de moho que salían del techo y bajaban por las paredes.

Le expliqué lo que ocurrió aquí hace bastantes años, y el declive que le siguió al trágico suceso. No entré en detalles sobre el accidente, todavía no terminaba de superarlo, solo lo de después.

—Ni siquiera termino de entender cómo es posible que no esté cerrado— murmuré, dando por terminada mi explicación.

—¿Y sirven comida o eso ya...?— parecía que no me había estado escuchando, como si estuviera en su mundo. Solo pensaba en comer.

—Puedes probar— no me iba a esforzar en enfadarme, simplemente saqué mi móvil y empecé a navegar en Internet.

No buscaba nada en concreto, simplemente encontrar algo que me distrajese de un recuerdo de niñez, que presentía se avecinaba.

Este sitio definitavemente era el peor lugar para quedar con un familiar. Sobre todo si no conocía mi historia, ni los sucesos que ocurrieron. Mantenerme cuerda estaba siendo un auténtico reto.

—Hay un bar, ¿quieres una cerveza?—la voz de Thomas, jovial y más aguda que grave, me sacó de un nuevo pensamiento.

—Me da asco.

—Ah... Eh, vale.

Ni siquiera había notado que se había levantado de la mesa. Ni que había vuelto.

Delante de mí había un plato de pizza, de barbacoa concretamente. A decir verdad, no tenía la mala pinta que me esperaba. Me preguntaba si estaba hecha aquí o era de las que venían hechas y que simplemente metías en el horno para hacerla. Lástima que la de barbacoa era la que menos me gustaba de las que existían.

Pasaron los minutos con mi primo engullendo ese trozo de Italia y la cerveza. De no ser por un juego que venía preinstalado en mi móvil, habría sido molesto e incómodo. No me caía bien, a decir verdad.

—Oye, Cassandra— me llamó titubeando un poco—. ¿Crees que me contratarían aquí? Necesito un trabajo fácil pronto, esto de mudarse es difícil.

Para empezar, ¿a quién se le ocurre preguntarme a mí sobre esas cosas? Dudo siquiera que haya trabajo aquí. Y para terminar, ¿por qué aquí y no en otro sitio? _Hay que estar loco para querer __currar en este lugar. _

—Siempre puedes preguntar. La oficina del gerente está en el pasillo que da a los baños, justo al final.

Esta era probablemente la única vez que saber dónde está esa habitación me iba a ser útil.

Siguió con su comida, aunque mi respuesta pareció descolocarle un poco. Mejor que no supiese nada sobre ese día, al menos por ahora.

—Me voy al baño— no tengo ninguna razón para decirle nada de lo que voy a hacer, pero por si acaso...

—Ah, vale, supongo que voy a preguntar en la oficina en cuanto acabe con esto— me respondió.

Me fui sin añadir nada. A decir verdad solo quería irme de esa mesa. Aún así fui a los servicios y me mojé las manos con el agua fría, para luego ponerla sobre mi nuca. Necesitaba algo que me devolviese a la tierra.

Inspiré y expiré profundamente. Iba a hacer una locura, pero también necesitaba hacerlo.

En cuanto salí del baño, me dirigí hacia una habitación. La de la tienda de regalos. Tenía que visitar a alguien.

—Hmmmm... ¿Estás ahí?— pregunté, más al aire que hacia alguien en concreto.

Un ruido de cosas cayendo me hizo saltar del susto. Desde una puerta que llevaba al almacén, salía un chico de mi edad, con una figura de Toy Bonnie atascada en los rizos de su pelo.

—Hey, Cass— extendió su mano e hicimos nuestro saludo secreto.

—Luke, tienes un...

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo quitármelo—hizo una mueca con la boca—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cosas de familia... Pero quería hablar contigo sobre... eso.

Su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente. Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa del mostrador, apretandolas en un puño.

—No quiero hablar sobre mi vigilancia aquí... Hace tiempo de eso. Ya bastante tengo con verles la cara de día y en mis sueños.

—No sabía que seguías con las pesadillas— lo dije sinceramente. La verdad es que el pobre sufrió mucho en la corta semana que pasó aquí, haciendo el turno de noche.

Ya la primera vez volvió a casa con un extraño rasguño en su brazo derecho, y le tuvieron que vacunar de tuberculosis solo por si acaso. El gerente dijo que fue una caída tonta, pero luego supe que no era así.

Cuando Luke me dijo que estos muñecos estaban... "vivos", tuve nuevas y horribles pesadillas, con ellos atacándome. Las mismas empezaron el día que tuve la desgracia de ver a uno de los robots del establecimiento atacando a una niña, el día que celebraba aquí uno de mis cumpleaños. No la conocía de nada, pero ver eso a una corta edad, fue bastante traumático.

Incluso con tratamiento psicológico, nuevas pesadillas volvían a por mí por las noches y desde joven supe lo que eran los ataques de ansiedad. Apenas dormí durante un par de años, siempre atenta a la oscuridad de la noche y a los ruidos que se oían.

—No importa— Luke se estiró y parecía haber superado sus pensamientos—. ¿Quieres un chiste?

—¿Estás cambiando de tema?

—¿Lo quieres o no?— apoyó sus dos antebrazos en el mostrador, visiblemente más relajado. Accedí—. ¿Por qué la gallina cruzó la carretera?—iba a quejarme pero me puso un dedo en los labios y me hizo callar—. Para ver a la chica más guapa y perfecta de la ciudad... Knock, Knock

—¿Quién es?— empecé a sonreír. La verdad es que sentía algo por Luke, nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo y esta era la primera vez que iba a tirarme la caña.

—No es la gallina, boba—Definitivamente, soy idiota.

Nada más procesar la frase, intenté darle un puñetazo, pero fue más rápido y se apartó riendo. Al menos se dio en la cabeza con una estantería del habitáculo, y cayeron algunos peluches al suelo.

—Eres un idiota—le solté molesta, pero él seguía riéndose de mí y mi reacción—. Tienes suerte de que me tenga que ir a estudiar— murmuré entre dientes.

—¿Qué examen tienes?

—Tenemos— resalté— uno de Literatura inglesa dentro de dos días.

Pareció meditar su respuesta durante un tiempo en el que miraba a la nada más absoluta.

—Tienes un moco— me dijo.

Definitivamente, es idiota.


	2. Hola, peque

Había terminado de estudiar sobre libros de gente ya muerta hace años... O siglos.

A decir verdad, apenas había prestado atención al principio de la sesión de estudio. Tenía mi mente en otra parte, en otro tiempo.

Estar en aquella pizzeria me había llevado a un estado de inquietud que no conseguía mitigar. Era posible que discutiese esa noche con mi madre sobre dar mi número a familiares desconocidos, además de que me llevasen a sitios que tenía casi prohibidos por orden de una psiquiatra que dejé de visitar hace años.

Recogí todos mis esquemas sobre autores como Mark Twain y despejé mi escritorio. Ya era casi la hora de cenar, lo que significaba que tocaba darle de comer a Twinkle.

Debajo de mi estantería guardaba pienso para gatos. Era muy caro, pero tenía suficiente para que durase y valiera la pena el gasto.

—Hola, peque— puse la voz más agradable que podía para saludar a Twinkle, mi erizo, que estaba observando mis movimientos desde su jaula.

Era como un reloj, se despertaba justo para la hora de comer y solo dormía después de haber conseguido fruta de mi desayuno.

Por lo demás, era muy agradable, sin hacer apenas ruido como lo haría un gato, un perro o un pájaro si viviese aquí. Antes de dormir le sacaba de su pequeño espacio y dejaba que explorase el mío, siempre bajo mi supervisión.

Mientras el erizo se comía lo que le di, recibí un mensaje de texto. Era de Luke.

_"Tenemos que vernos, hay algo que tengo que contarte" _

Esto era muy raro. No debía ser nada bueno lo que me tuviese que decir.

Normalmente podíamos contar nuestras cosas en el instituto, cuando nos veiamos en clase. Solo si alguna vez ha sido algo muy grave lo que ocurría, nos citábamos en un rincón debajo de las escaleras de un parque. Ahí fue donde él me contó su cercanía a la muerte en ese local venido del infierno.

Salí de casa lo suficientemente rápido como para solo oír a mi padre llamándome por mi nombre una vez.

Yo vivía en la parte norte de la ciudad, en un complejo de apartamentos familiares. Desde ahí tenía fácil acceso a todos los lugares del resto de la ciudad gracias a los autobuses. Llegué en unos 10 minutos a nuestro lugar de encuentro, con el corazón a mil por hora debido a que me imaginaba todos los posibles escenarios de lo que me quisiese contar.

Pero no estaba preparada para eso.

Tumbado en el suelo bocarriba, totalmente inmóvil. Había una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo, extendida sin control alguno, circulando hasta la alcantarilla más cercana. Y su abdomen... Era horrible, destrozado completamente y con vísceras saliendo de ahí.

Parecía que algo le había explotado desde dentro del estómago.

No estaba en absoluto preparada para eso. Ni siquiera pude gritar. Solo estaba ahí, mirándole hipnotizada por la escena y la sangre.

La policía llegó mucho tiempo más tarde y para ese momento, yo estaba en el suelo del parque infantil, escondida en mí misma y sin poder salir del trance. No fui yo quien llamó, no tuve fuerzas más que para sentarme y llorar en silencio.

Poco después me dijeron que un corredor que pasaba por ahí fue quien les alertó. Decidí no preguntar más.

Los primeros agentes que vinieron, al verme así, intentaron ayudarme. Tuve un ataque de pánico incontrolable, por lo que una ambulancia me llevó hasta el hospital. Tampoco pregunté exactamente qué les dijeron para que acudiese un coche patrulla y servicios médicos, sin que el hombre que dio la alerta siquiera se acercase. O tal vez estaba tan en shock que ni noté su presencia.

Mientras estaba en una camilla, esperando al alta, la policía me interrogaba sobre lo ocurrido, o sobre lo que sabía sobre él últimamente. Lo primero que me llegó a la cabeza fue su trabajo. Y su pasado en él.

Obviamente, me tomaron por loca, incluso cuando heridas como las de su brazo eran perfectamente visibles.

—Esas heridas constatan en su historial médico como accidente laboral.

¿Y eso no les da algo en lo que pensar?, me preguntaba yo.

—Hablamos con su jefe, y nos ha dicho cómo era.

Aquello fue lo peor.

Ese bastardo les hizo creer que era alguien problemático, de esos que no hacen nunca nada bueno. O que estaba metido en temas de drogas y cosas así. Ni siquiera sé de dónde se lo sacó, ni cómo los agentes pudieron creerle.

Después de aquello me negué a hablar más. Y me dieron el alta al día siguiente.

Desde entonces, he intentado seguir con mi vida normal, salvo por visitas psicológicas otra vez.

Pero aún me reconcomía por dentro, como un zumbido constante, la razón de... su final.

Pronto supe, que de esta no me iba a recuperar.


End file.
